How it all began
by nightflight loaw ver
Summary: <html><head></head>how t allbegn revied and uodated and compleated nding my righting this time unless i want a third part wich nobodys read yet soooo her ya are REVIDED AND COMPLETE!</html>


**_the following is two years previous to events now transpiring within the night furys once again organized under perseverin. this takes place at a time even before nightflight became known as best finest fighter out there as transfixed by the night sky and harkens far back to how a minor fury named silverwingthefury led the kin of his family and soon the species down the path to conversion as their bestowed leader loaw Okar kahuakhaun._**

in the time before time there was a place where all creatures lived in relative peace with each other. a time when all things looked to know that their was others lesser in might then them but willing to share the land with them. thee creatures wer the beyond legendary night furys also known as "nert furt: devastators" by the two legged flesh and blood human viking villagers in thier scattered villagers. the humans didn't see them much but that was all that led to the mystery of them. in the nest of a certain ebon and blue scaled dragonic figure, he felt shunned by the fellow nest dragon night furys because of a quarrel over his dominance over the whole nest: he was the best one he thought, it showed in his manner. the fury paced on all fours restlessly in built up frustration. "it should be _me_ out there leading the furys on hunts and dominating this nest. but some weak blue brother of Abydos thinks he is smarter and more tactful than i. he could not be more wrong." the dragonic figure paced angrily resolutely in the darkness of the cave, clenching his extended teeth. "ill show them **all **that im not to be trifled with."

"whatever are you doing dep in here?" the voice asked in curiosity with a hint of knowing as she emerged from the entrance of the shadowed cave. the huffy dragon turned guiltily with a startled hissing sound. "you know full well you shouldnt do that sort of thing around me it's very hazardous to your health. what i seemed to be doing is none of your business." he hesitated to wich the mystery female night fury raked her wings along the sides of the tunnel up to him. "silverwingthefury you know the rightful leader of this nest will remain so until he grows old and you know that as have many of us informed you of the consequences of scheming up plans to challenge him. leave the bothersome plotting and the anger behind; its time to hunt. may i ask why you are not out hunting?"

"but of course" he grinned cooly in defiance "the truth is im estranged already that i realise in my goals. i am many things its true but a loser isn't ne of them, ive always drempt more and needed more than i currently posses in our nest or any others. i will succeed at any cost. i shall not be cast out like a one winged lizard foolishly grasping my talons at little but air. no i shall challenge the ruler of this nest and possibly join the others." the female fury took a few pawsteps back in dismay. "but you cannot!" silverwing, whose name would be later known as silverwing loaw okar kahuakhaun, most feared battler dragon in the entre history of the night furys, swiveled the side of his right eye to take her in as he flashed a sly grin that foretold more dangers to come. "really? is that so? watch me, obuekhov...watch me."

he turned back to his young son named copperwingthefury who others called korin behind him to ignore the keen young dragoness. "obuekhov your worries are transparent; i know who you are i even know what you are. leave us alone or i wont really be all that sorry for what happens to your wings when my talons meet sensitive scales of your wings." korin ment more to him anyway then some bothersome night fury that kept poking into his secret business, the rest of the nesting roosting dragons here wernt quite ready to learn of his inner business. letting loose a menacing growl out of his throat served to make his point for soon after he heard the receding flapping wingbeats of obuekhov. only his son needed to know what and how to act when silverwing acted on his plan: to challenge the ruler of the nest secretly so he would be the dragon of power in her place.

* * *

><p>silverwing schemed and plotted secretly the more he was left alone from the hunts or defending the nest. korin his young son usually stayed by his side but had flown off for fun playing with the other night furys around. he was just winging back to his fathers cave when unguarded shouting echoed back to his ear plates from silverwinghefury and another female. "i know that you are biter and as subplot behind our tails. but that will not make you any mor respected. we fight for peace. most of our entire lives have been just so." "i don't care about what your whim and desires are ruler. i know i am not licked by you or any others. thats more than clear to me for a long time. try to scorn me is what i feel you all whisper at me. what is wrong with me that you treat me and my son so harshly?" silverwing roared.<p>

copperwingthefury paused outside the cave entrance. he voice seemed even louder now. "secretly you blame this all on us yet remain so blind because its your own overconfidence and arrogance tht makes us dislike you, not hate you. so proud and bold you show to many of our brothers and sisters if only you let go of such bothersome behaviour." the female voice advised with a sigh. "get out! you and your empty headed lizards know nothing how generous ive been to alot of you. you don't know anything about me! so don't claim you do! you're only a leader!" an ugly silence followed as korin hoped he wouldn't be seen. he'd not even seen is father so openly flustered before. another female sigh. "if you cannot figure it all out them im sorry. i truly am."

a warning growl didnt make his father sound very agreeable. "i do understand! its you and your colony of foolish ungrateful lizards that i have a problem with. when will they figure that out? ive tried to be nice! what do i get for it?""i came to you to try and make you see reason. i feared this wouldn't work. i see this will have to be done another way: battle me in front of all the nest and challenge me. i **know** thats what you really want. someone has to show you you're not as tough as you think you've become in the eyes of my colony. ive tried to be reasonable." she explained to silverwingthefury that she wanted him in her nest because of his skilled string stamina and terrific fighting proven in hunting trips but that this was the leaders only option. "maybe a defeat will teach you respect."

his father shouted at her to get out of his cave. as she flew out she caught korin hovering out of sight on the caves rim and smiled warmly: the current leader was getting a bit past her prime but almost al the nest respeced her for her wisdom and so refused to challenge her for her ruling. copperwing adored her sarcasm too. by her look she knew silverwings son had been listening in. "you seem to show a lot of obedience toward me; it's a shame your father does not." she flew off leaving korin to ponder the meaning of her words. silverwings son winged into the cave to see his irritable ebon and grey striped father pacing his cave. his furious muzzle snapped up to him them resumed storming about. silverwingthfury in his more calm moments took time to care for his innocent son and didn't talk about scorn and fighting back as much. copperwingthefury could tell this wasnt one of these moments.

"i thought it was that female come to snap in my face again. ive nearly had it with her." korin stayed out of the range of that blue striped fascinating lashing tail and sighed: here they go again. "you know it isn't her fault. just forgive her like you usually do. i still like her as a ruler. she's nice. id say shes fairer then thew last one you told me about." they'd had a version of this conversation nearly every other time he flew back to his father from playing. silverwing didn't bother to hide his contemptuous orbs from glaring at korins innocent eyes. "you know the answer or you would not ask the question." "just saying: in my opinion id rather be her friend then be sour over the fact that you didn't do that well on a recent hunt. and your plans ad running the nest. i find your rants get tiresome: can't you face the fact that there are other night furys better than you?"

this time silverwings glare was severe enough to scythe right through his scales. korin took that as a no. "so how has the hunt going?" silverwingthefury tok his time replying as he paced the cave still. "ooh its fine. the brown one with ragged looking wings seems to like me; skitiiva her name was.i ould have a mate one day i guess. but i do have you too." korin tried to smile in return but was worried about hos fathers darker plans inside. but now he seemed soothed out. "well maybe that will be so, father. can i go sleep now?" the future evil leader of the followers heard a unique screech outside the cave entrance and smiled in a different way at his son. "why not i have to go hunt with the nest that's going as well. this time ill show the others my strength is my **strength.** i cannot wait to see the dismay on that dragons face haha!"

and in a flapping of his lovely long blue and grey banded wings his father was gone. silverwingthefury had gotten his courage and arrogance back but copperwing couldn't help but worry about that conversation with the ruler of this nest and how much more violently fuming his father could get.

* * *

><p>the nearly daily hunt included many of the more sharp-eyed if not more powerful furys. among this nest there was only a single known dragoness with a white hide. valdis scanned the twenty or so night furys around her fir some sign of the brown ragged looking dragon and soon saw it. despite the small number of the hunting party to feed the whole nest from whence they flew they al tried hard to fly at the middle f the day when the sun was at its highest and most lickly to not be spotted by the flesh and bloods. a slight rustle in the hunting wedge and a voice crackled in valdis sensitive ear plates. "herd you were looking fr me...although i don't know why. no other soul really enjoys the sound of my voice; heh." valdis turned her anvil white snout to take in the brown fury with ragged wings.<p>

"your skitiiva arent you?" (of whom became her evil converted name loaw ranak branarr much later who tried to seize control of silverwings position in the last great battle months later.) "whose asking eh? i wanted to impress the confidance right off that bold dragons muzzle today when i catch a live rabbit in each talon and a third in my jaws. or maybe two in each talon! hahah. what do you think?" her voice contained an unpleasant sneering cackle even if she didnt sound like it. not exactly a dragoness valdis liked even if she was bigger then her and impressive at hunting. the head night fury made a roar to gather the others attention and stay in formation. not far behind him flapped silverwingthefury in a thoughtful mood: valdis assumed his mind was somewhere else besides the task at claw.

"last i heard silverwing would beat that record for meals tonight" valdis offered. skitiiva snorted loud enough for the whole party to hear. "let him try: strong and arrogant that black banded night fury and his big ego is he isn't worthy to match my stamina. ill come home with enough morsels to feed the whole family. let him come back with just one rabbit." valdis sure knew who had the bigger ego right now and it wasnt silverwingthefury. valdis flew ahead of skitiivas firm in the hunting formation to korins father who threw her a smile of victory. "you don't even need to explain to me what that imbecile was saying: she elaborated loudly for the rest of us to hear nor do i even care what she thinks. actions mater more than words she wanted a competition shell get it in her muzzle."

no sign of two-leggeds below them. the hunting leader night fury called that they'd spotted prey on the ground between the tall trees. white valdis dove with the others. suddenly silverwings broad appendages winged away from the party on his own and valdis started in surprise before finding herself following him on her own will. others wouldn't even notice their absence anyway. in an isolated area valdis observed in wonder as the dragon wondrously folded his wings to ground and made a small hole in the dirt around a tree, squeaking coming from it. silverwing shoved his frontal talons cleverly and fished out a defiant hopping mole. without much thought he sliced his claws into its face and searched for more. his skill impressed valdis who watched and hovered in the far shadow of the forest.

the big fury disappeared for a moment and then the harsh voice came right beside her accusingly: "and if i were a two-legged fool i would've already been running my metal tooth through you. honestly i have heard of a dragon with blood between their paws never in them. you ae all so utterly predictable." growled silverwing right beside valdis, so much for her being hidden. "how many others followed you spying on me? and don't tell me that brown raggedy one did too." valdis recovered and informed him it was only her. "if you claim s; i have more important matters of business to attend to. just stay out of my way while im doing it." silverwingthefury wasnt one to possess manners. valdis muttered under her breath and winged after his departing tail.

she quickly caught up with him in another clearing doing the same thing. "impressively done i must admit. your rudder fins are perfectly aligned just so when diving to ground. how do you manage it?" silverwing just ignored her this time around; not even bothering to indicate that she existed. he collected his morsels and flew back alone to the nest with valdis trailing behind. the tan aged wizened ruler of the nest examined their catch happily. until she arrived at silverwingthefury, all puffed up and proud. "and where were you again exactly?" she scowled, hearing the hunting party night furys tell her he conveniently disappeared on them. "you know what ive told you of dangerous encounters with flesh and bloods? they kill. they take our difficult won catches from us. they kill us because they fear us. we must stay in hiding. you test that boundary every time. what am i to do with you?" earlier brash confidence had worn off quickly and now his orbs clearly told the female what he wanted: defeat her in combat and take her place.

a bout of factious giggling drew the ebon banded furys attention to gleeful skitiiva of who clutched two dead rabbits in all her talons. "couldn't do the impossible task you so desperately dreamed of huh? that's so alright seeing as i did!" she briskly flung them at the tan leaders paws nice as you please. "how shameful that must feel. besides it doesn't matter how you play the game; its whether you win or yu lose." and with that skitiiva took off still laughing as silverwing steamed behind her still on the ground. the dragon grabbed a dead rabbit from the pile and darted off. white valdis sighed loud enough for the tan female to male eye contact with her. silverwings misunderstanding rage was becoming worse.

* * *

><p>several hunts came and went each time skitiiva or some other night fury would catch more than him especially if it was skitiiva. the final stick to silverwings raging bonfire was ignited when they were winging away back to the nest to present their catch to the tan female ruler when a familiar fit of snortinggiggling from skitiiva reached silverwingthefurys ear plates. "every dragon in this party and id recon the rest of my colont knows im the best at what i do. you cannot argue at that. hah silverwing can't hear the complete contempt in my voice id wager my wing." she was snickering with another fury near her, a favorite of hers. but the whole hunting party most certainly COULD hear it. the black and grey banded dragon seethed at her ranting. could he go fly over and have that wing ripped off shed just betted on?

at least his son copperwing was always grateful for the moral his father brought back to their cave o share. this calming moment was broken off as his ear plates caught skitiiva still gloating over her numerous catches and howd shed gotten them. and her loudest snippet yet: "of course others could not compare and silverwing wasnt to be the best in the nest. forgive my sneer that this plan to disgrace the leader and take her place isn't going to work. let him try!" seized by an overwhelming anger, the dragon tore through the ranks of night furys to crash into skitiivas side and drive her to the ground. he jabbed lightly at her muzzle to shut her up. "you think this is funny, dragon? you think this is meant to amuse you? please me? get it straight: i am second to no one or skill combat. my wits are shaper then they have ever been, my skills are unbeatable, my analytical mind unfathomable. what i see in this dragon is a jawful of empty hot air."

he slammed her to the forest floor with the force of his fury. even skitiiva knew not to anger the fury too far. his aerial combat was extremely vicious and clever. still she didn't let up that ugly lisp escape who she was. "i caught more moles today then you did. why all the slash and roar? i just did what was natural. the dislike is all on your side." silverwing left her there, claws bracing against nothing. he was far above fools like her. he avoided the female rulers calculating gaze that day and flew right to their cave. korin was present. so was another young dragoness of bright blue. his glare at the female sent her wings flapping madly to get out of there, not helped by a "get out!" and a sterner "what has daddy said about younger unpretty furys in my cave accept the both of us and only us?" copperwingthefury could already tell this wouldn't be a pleasant night. "yes father."

a long silence stretched between the two sitting dragons before his father spoke in a low secret-sharing voice. "its time i told you a few things, my son. a secret only you and me will know in the end." he let the silence stretch even more. "i truly plan on challenging the...how shall daddy put it into words for your eager mind...not smart ruler of us all. she doest have what it takes to properly guide us dragons big or small. shell be the loser and...be the better for it when your father is in charge." silverwingthefurys rage had abated and that allowed his calculating mind from uttering any further ideas in his mind. not long from now would this dragons mind be altered to a much darker devious place. "i suspected but didn't ever ask. i feared what you might do. so what are we going to do?"

silverwings extended teeth tore into his rabbit he'd brought back. his eyes once again bored into copperwingthefury. _"you_ aren't going to do anything. im going to fight her and siene im far better than her at fighting claw to claw i win." another awkward silence, then: "what will you do if you become ruler? we have a nice one to begin with. whats wrong with the one we have besides she appears weak to you?" silverwing didn't hear korins question for his mind was already eating his heart away to one obsessive thing; find the leader at nightfall whatever the cost to the rest of the colony. "stay here i have duties i must severely attend to."

* * *

><p>he flew off to another area to wait until then and smiled thinly when the full moon rose up that night. it was time. the tan ruler was in conversation with a muddy brown dragon hed disliked the instant hed met her. the tan female was un unkept frail old fool incapable, though she still remained unchallenged. silverwing clearly intended to change all that. "i should be the rightful ruler not some weak half wit dragoness that doesn't know her left eye from her right claw. foolish dragness. i will be ruler soon." he muttered happily to himself. voices floated easily in the night air between the two dragons sitting on thier haunches alone: "and why havent the hunt been as good this time?" the leader was asking with a sigh of supressed anger. the obuekhov hesitantly elaborated that her hunting party had been about to tear into some rabbits but two-legged hunters armed with metal teeth in hands were seen heading that way as well so the hunt was abated to avoid clashes with them. by her look, silverwingthefury could tell she didnt want to disappoint the female ruler. "very well obuekhov you are dismissed. our last few hunts have been successful at best."<p>

obuekhov nodded and took off gratefully as she wanted to sleep before anything else unhappy ended ip in her paws and she got blamed for it. silverwing snorted at her unneccacairy worry. the dragon could smell her relief. the tan female, her scale patterns shadowed and dulled by the heavy dark accept for the full moon overhead saw him, her features as he approached the place where she sat contorting into a grimace. "i know you well and you were not summoned." always observant that female...but it wouldn't mattersoon enough, it was time to do what he came to do without the rest of the colony knowing anything about it. the thought sent him chuckling merrily. "it does not matter. there's no watching kin to witness whats about to happen to you. so you see by remaining here you have already relinquished your power over this nest and no one cares. the nest will be mine."

the tan female suppressed a shudder of weariness at the unusual expression flitting on silverwings muzzle. she had accepted him and allowed him to be a part of her colony despite all the negativity surrounding this big powerfully built night fury. he was stronger than most other dragons shed sen too. usually the fury was angry or simply flustered by others comments. but tonight he seemed different somehow, like he wanted something more. sure she knew already what he **wanted** but not in a menacing ominous way as tonight. she had a nasty feeling inside her she hadn't felt before at the sneering confidence on silverwings snout and realized what that feeling in her abdomen was: weary fear. if she understood this feeling correct then she would regret seeing him tonight. she readied her claws cautiously for a coming fight. it was bound to finally happen after all this time.

"you understand only a fool challenges for rights alone, knowing they cannot be defeated easily. i wont be that hard to defeat, if that's what you've come to do to me" she snapped at silverwingthefury who ruffled his wings in agitation for the coming fight. "and what you do not get is i don't care. you are old and weak: that is all you need to know. the rest you'll find out soon enough." he took several aggressive pawsteps toward the unnamed fury as she bared her extended teeth as only night furys could do as a trait. "then you as well have a lot to learn about me because i am full of surprises." silverwing sprang. "haha, you'll find im a fast learner!"

his first onslaught aimed at the females snout, falling heavily so she cried out in pain. her efforts to block his slashing talons with her rather impressive huge wingspan that were far wider then most furys werent helping her win. "come out of your scaly shell and fight like a proper ruler would! or are you too much of a coward to be defeated with dignity and a tail full of honor? stop cowering!" silverwing cursed as he batted her tan graceful wings aside with his frontal claws. he shot alkaline fireball in the face. she avoided a swipe by completely flattening her body and stomach to the stone, rising up delivering a hard series of flames from her maw at his own muzzle. they hit him dead on, causing slight scarring and him howling painfully. the snout came whipping back to the ruler angrily. "you'll pay for that because no one hurts me and gets away with it."

the female was getting tired of silverwings taunts and fired back one of her own laced with as much hurt venom as she dared use against a brother dragon under her guidance. "you're the young upstart who wished to oppose me this day. the fault is yours alone as long as you continue this madness."silverwingthefurys attacks were doing more damage to the leader then any of her assaults on his face. abruptly the dragon raced forward to finish her off and be the new leader when a voice cried out behind him. the night furys ravaged hungry mind didnt process someone had shouted until it spoke. "no! father stop! stop this isn't the proper way to get what you would like! you have to stop this fight! you don't kill your challenger! they back down! you can't kill her and you need the whole of the nest observing to rightfully fight a leader for control of the nest!"

silverwing barely saw the young dragon as his son, such in a haze of victory was he at last. he barely notice copperwingthefury flapping up clumsily to the flat pinnacle to land on it. he looked pleadingly at his father! "it isn't proper." silverwings dark smirking muzzle snapped around to the younger night fury that was his son. wether or not he had seen this look on his snout before, he didn't bother to hide it now. why bother to? and who was this young know nothing night fury to tell him what to do, the new self leader of this entire colony? his son begged him again, the sad look making him all the more angrier. then to the side the bloodied tan female was breathing heavily, struggling to rise to her paws, her gaze flickering between father and son: _**how it all began.**_

"your son is correct, you know. if one happened to be wise i would cease this barbaric insolence and rightfully challenge me for all to see the victor of a proper fight. what do you call this murderous act? this isn't the actions of a civil brother or sister dragon, this is pure destruction. think what your insane actions could do to our family i watch over? it could destable us all." the words seemed to wrench the possessed silverwing back to his normal self. he threw a glare over her way in answer, his claws twitching open and closed. "wise words for a dragon too cowardly to admit defeat just by glancing at me. can't you tell i beat you already? if it were up to me-" "but it isn't!" the battered female croaked defiantly "this...whatever anger i feel in you, your obsession to see me removed or even killed to get what you want, is it really worth it? can't we all be content? this hate i feel toward me and my position...its all on your side." that was it then, that barb shed hidden in her words, she won and he was a fool and she didn't want him in her colony anymore. fine then. he readied his wings to fly off but not before his next words hissed in a low threatening voice came out his throat for all to hear: "then see how well you do without me!"

* * *

><p>the stars shone brilliantly that night as a lovely full moon tempted whoever lurked beneath its shining radiance to glance at it and breathe in wonder, but the tiny mumbling cursing fleeing angry lizard of grey and blue stripes did not notice his surroundings, so consumed with frustration. oh he tried to control it but want it hard when overconfident bragging imbeciles like skitiiva always got away with attitudes like hers and he did not? the lizard sighed through his nose loudly for none but the cold night air to hear. "daddy just needs some time to think over what happened that's all, catch his breath. trust me my son itll all be over soon enough." silverwingthefury didn't quite know what he meant by that. curse skitiiva curse the lot of them. maybe it had to do with the tan leader and her inability to see beyond her stubborn shell to change.<p>

"shell regret the day she said those words to her king" that sound escaping his jaws oddly brought a dark thrill to him. could it be this was what he eventually wanted; to rule the entire nest after the fall of that elder? but then memory of him looking at korin his innocent son, all hungrily possessive to end the leaders life. that certainly wasnt right: "hmmm i may have gone a bit too far with him. he is my young dragon after all and he supports me in what i do." that feeling washed out the pain he felt at the colony's scorn and branding him an outcast for a few moments maybe he didn't want to slay to get what he so wanted for a long time and maybe his actions **did** affect those around him for ill. then his pride came back along with the aspect of revenge; "no they did this to me every single one of them drove me to how bitter i am now!" there was no going back.

perhaps a while without returning to them would make those thoughtless lizards a thing or two what it meant to be a brother night fury to them and to thioer female ruler. he was better stronger alone. he groaned inside himself: he didn't quite believe his words exactly. silverwings next words came from a resentful place within "they think they can stamp me down with polite paws? i think not. i will show them all that casting me out is a grave error. im not a stranger among you in fact im far smarter than the lot of you combined. of this i swear or my name is not silverwing!" the last part was shouted into the night for many miles. he saw a cliffledge ahead and flapped down to perch on its thrusting edge. strong silverwing settled on his tummy. he breathed out a frustrated whooshing sigh.

"seems about time to plot his dear ol revenge against those that would deem worthy to belittle me. those who'd seek me to thow out and shun me for my differences. they'll pay! oh how they will, they wont see it coming but ill be there." what happend from then on silverwing would never remember al the events of why he chose his path as this dragon did but he would never be the same, nor the countless lives of thousands more night furys under him and lifted his muzzle to gaze up into the sky to lose himself in his bitter thoughts and forget about those plagues with wings. "how wondrously brilliant tos points of light are...i cannot look away how lovely they look tonight." silverwingthefury hadn't had time to realise this until now. he shifted his orbs elsewhere to think about his nest again...but found he strangely couldnt. he felt a slight pain stab through his insides then, especially his mind.

it quickly channeled through the rest of him and this time silverwing sensed it happened to be a form of power filling him from above. could it be? there wasnt another soul silverwingthefuys eyes saw up there: the moon itself? that wasnt possible was it? confusion evaporated with the rising feeling in him, akin to delightful divine blood boiling bloodlust and a strong desire to right the land through killing. he didn't know it but his mind was being altered. maybe it was a good thing, this sudden desire to have his enemies run red. "oh so evil delightful power divine" silverwing shuddered happily, enjoying what he was feeling flow into him. just then a voice spoke directly into his mind so sharply that silverwing recoiled though there wasnt anything around him.

"whatsss a little abandonment for a sssssmall tasssste of power? you wisssssh for justice and right? i in my power can fix that for you. trussssst in me." the dragon found himself nodding along with the hissing voice in his head, of course he didn't really fathom how such a thing was possible but he didn't care. "isn't this what i really wanted all along? a chance to make my enemies with wings pay...with their very selves?! isnt that what i hungered for all along!" he shouted aloud in a voice rising gradually in pain. lots of feelings rushed through this dragons mind but all being chased out by his new transfiguration happening to him. unknowingly his body markings were shifting themselves on him as a testament to the moons power flowing into him. "hahaah if only i could see the snouts of those my claws will rip into when i return with a vengeance they've not seen since the creation of their nest, and more. that'll be a fitting final end, not just the dismissal of that tan female but the end of her as well."

his pain grew so great that he reared his snout to the sky, now made clear to him and his mission that feeling of bloodlust so good it sizzled on his retreated teeth. the others in his opinion with his new powers granted to him by the god protector he now knew was an entity would learn. he would return, we would sow revenge and the colony would be his. gone was rationality. he reared onto his back legs to look directly at the scattering of stars in the night sky. but silverwing his name he was no longer. "my mission is clear! i understand my destiny at last! at last have you opened my eyes to the truth! at last am i born anew! at last i will have the revenge i hold dear to my heart! you have shown me the way! I AM...LOAW..OKAR...KAH...KAH..." the last word came unbidden like a treacherous serpent "KAHUAKHAUN!"

* * *

><p>he came back that rising morning: most of the colony heard nervously how their gentle leader almost didn't make it last night and to see a familiar markinged fury blowing past startled them more. before the startled eyes of copperwingthefury and all that day, the dragon that was silverwingthefury all but compressed inside the kahuakhaun that now simmered outside, he challenged the alpha. fairly this time of course but with his new powers she soon give up. at least she pretended to, before the tan alpha rammed into his side and overbalanced the heavily muscled dragon. low okar twitched in anger and fought harder against her a few more moments. it was plain to see that she was no longer able to keep up to silverwings stamina. valdis the white dragoness saw it, obuekhov saw it, even poor troubled copperwing noticed she wouldn't make it. "i surrender" she muttered at last as her sides heaved. loaw okar wouldn't have any of that: "for all to hear!" "i surrender!" she yelled defatedly so her colony, now immediately his...that oversized <em>monster...<em>heard those words of defeat she so didn't want to say in front of them.

then he aproutly drove his claws as hard as he could into the base of the female tan leaders neck where it met her chest, killing her instantly. a hush full of the most disbelieving horror at the act fell upon the nest those those watching. afterward the rest of the night furys fell in line upon his new order that they do so with loaw okar lookin on with a devilish grin. they were all his: his now and forever, but there was one more...whittling to be done to insure rebellion didnt rear its head. kahuakhaun swooped down, covered in the female tan rulers vermillion, a confidant satisfied grin on his jaws. ignoring the horror on his young sons face of which concerned him no longer, he eyed the line of night furys now obedient to his entire whim, soon to be even more compliant without their knowing it.

the first one his eyes passed over: he's strong. without warning his sharpened switchblade talons struck into the fourth furys eyes and neck, killing her in a bloody spray. the male next to the now dead female looked like he might throw up his insides. kahuakhaun didn't hesitate who his appendages tore apart next. "as your new leader you will obey me as i command! no more hunting as you were told. half of you are pathetic! how many of you am i going to kill before your mates eyes? how many dragons am i to save to see the light because none of you before me have! only the strong belong! he bellowed in his gravelly voice so the entire colony heard him. obuekhov would've freely flown away at that moment, seen as deserter and killed instantly by the new leader, or...another hazerdus idea formed in her mind, if whatever silverwing had in mind for her.

fear resonated through the colony of death but they had been raised in peace by a peaceful night fury ruler since theyd remembered so they knew little else. loaw okar could see how hapless they are with a snort of disgust: possessed tails, yes but did they use them? all those wonderful pairs of unsurprisingly unsoiled talons but were they used? of course not! blood splattered the night and the monsters vengeful orbs met obuekhovs, this was it. kahuakhauns tone was low and cold as his mind processed the fury trying to not quail under him. "i know you. i see how weak you are." loaw okar looked down his snout at her the seven spiny ridges on his nose distinct. she wouldn't fly she wouldn't flee! "but as your new guiding leader i can afford to show mercy and maybe of use to me yet. behold the power of the sky!"

his paw crept under obuekhovs chin to force her eyes to the sky. as the god protectors power came over her not far down the line, future susesor of kahuakhaun two years from this day valdis (loaw dagny perseverin), both their lives and two thousand of 'the others' would be former altered. the rest loaw okar killed himself. no one that day saw silverwingthefurys son slip away with the knowledge that his father turned evil or how his innocent life led the way to a new age after his father's death. "at last the entire collective is all mine! that objective to become leader is now under my claw! the remaining of you as i have seen truth! hahaahaahaaaaaa! those who do not serve shall suffer!"


End file.
